1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal for magnetic secure transmission (MST) and an electromagnetic wave shielding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Payment technology applied to wireless communications terminals have recently diversified. The types of payment technology of wireless communications terminals is generally classified into near field communications (NFC) based payment technologies and magnetic secure transmission (MST) based payment technologies.
NFC, based on electronic tags, refers to a technology that transmits data between terminals at a close distance in a non-contact manner in a band of about 13.56 MHz. NFC is widely utilized for applications such as, for example, the transmission of product information or travel information for visitors in a supermarket or a general shop, a traffic entrance control locking device, and wireless payments.
MST allows payments to be processed by storing payment information, such as, for example, credit card information in a wireless communication device and transmitting the stored information of the credit card to a magnetic head of an existing checker through a coil at the time of payment. In using MST for payments, a user brings a cellular phone or a wearable device into proximity with the magnetic head. There is a difference in terms of a recognition rate, depending on a position of the device or a distance from the vicinity of the magnetic head, and a null point may occur in some cases.